User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Annoying Things We All Get Annoyed With
Pet Peeves... ...Or Things That Annoy The Hell Out Of You We're all humans, we all have pet peeves, and things that annoy the hell out of us. And we all share our pet peeves and things we get annoyed by! So, I think I'm the only person in the world, who gets annoyed easily. Usually, when I'm annoyed I don't say it until you hit the third pretzel of my nerve, but when you, yes you, as a person, annoy me for no goddamn reason, *Which I know alot of people who just annoy me by just..being human* then I'll be nice enough to just...stay away and not talk to you for a while, or just give you the awkward silence treatment. ANYWAYS, I'll begin listing the following things that annoy me. :D Let's start off with annoying people! #1 - The Judge (Also known as The Snob, The Total Upper Class-er, etc) This is the person that will just judge. JUDGE ALL THEY CAN TO JUST JUDGE, I mean, let's be honest, EVERY HUMAN CAN JUDGE (including me) but some are just the king and queens of Judging. You can literally have the time of your life and bam one little thing they spot and poof it's like a Court in here. #2 - The Begger (Also known as...IDK WHAT ELSE THEY'RE KNOWN AS) Now, you will always have that one friend, who begs. They'll literally beg for anything. I'll be honest, Yes, I beg but not 100% of the time, But I'll do some of the things The Begger may ask for, but after the whatever number's time, I WILL GET ANNOYED AND TIRED OF DOING IT (sounds wrong) #3 - The Party Pooper (Also Known As, The one who will just totally do anything to bring the party down. It's like you put the party up in Space Cloud and somehow it was magically bought down.) Well hello there Party Pooper, THANKS FOR RUINING THE PARTY. Yes, I know some people usually never intend to poop on the parade of the party (so calm yourself and don't think I'm talking about you)...Sadly, there are people who wants to ruin the party, LIKE THEY'LL DO ANYTHING *HISS* ANY DAMN THING JUST TO MAKE THE PARTY MISERABLE. AND THEN YOU JUST WANNA KNOCK THEIR FLYING SOCK- Wait that's me, but still, End of story, I get annoyed by Party Poopers. I'm sure I could go on, but I have more ideas, so let's move onto Pet Peeves. #1 - Making idiotic noises out of nowhere At first, It's funny but then when I ask you to stop, it gets ducking annoying and I'll begin to ponder if I want to call you something extremely rude. #2 - Yawning Without Covering Your Mouth Idk, I annoy myself when I do that sometimes. (If I can't catch my own mouth in time) But other than that, I just get simply annoyed, it's not a big deal but hey. #3 - Wanna Play Repeat Those 20 Questions? I FREAKING HATE WHEN PEOPLE ASK THE SAME DAMN QUESTIONS TO YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN, IT'S LIKE WHO!? WHAT?!? WHERE?! WHEN?!!? WHY?! HOW?!! 'IT'S LIKE THE FIVE WS IN HERE. LIKE NO OFFENSE, I'M OKAY, I JUST DON'T WANT YOU REPEATING THE QUESTIONS AGAIN BRO. '#4 - Dissing something I like in front of me ' Someone hold me back, HOLD ME BACK BRO. I hate. I just hate. When people diss something I like, in front of me. Like bro, just stop and shut the heck up before you get hit with a stop sign on the way to the kitchen. Yes, it's your opinion, but I strongly disagree with that opinion. *cough i'm like very protective over the thing i love cough* '#5 - PEOPLE INTERRUPTING ME WHEN I SPEAK. I'm a nice person, I give people chances to talk, but when I wanna talk, PLEASE just let me talk. I mean, I was taught to say "Excuse me" if I interrupted someone but- Look, I have no patience just to tell you to listen to me, Either be confused or shush and listen. Like, no offense but this is Lala speaking and Lala has no patience at all. --- Erm, This is all I can think of so far- This will be part 1, If I missed any annoying things, comment below and tell me or message meeeeeeee here! LlamaSpearsTimberlake out! PS: If any of this has offended you, then I didn't mean it :P This was just a rant of things I get annoyed by (Part 1) Category:Blog posts